


James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend

by allthatconfetti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a James Milner stylistic fic for awhile now because this wonderful boy doesn't get enough love. This is the half-baked offshoot of that attempt. Expect grammar and possible spelling issues, and if it's disjointed, I apologize! This is for Amy, who is the loveliest.

James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend and, frankly, it's a bit of a gamechanger. He's been with girls most of his life so being with a bloke's a lot different from anything he's ever done. Not that he'd ever found it a bad thing, just never ever thought he'd go there and the thought of it, it's just weird.  
James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend, and it feels both sudden and completely inevitable. Long looks over training, shared smiles at Joe's antics and Micah's peals of laughter and those lingering touches, all leading to mouths and teeth and unspeakable warmth. Later on, the thought of it -- sex with another bloke, that's SO weird, where does everything even go? -- makes him turn red, but really, not as much as remembering how irrelevant both of them being blokes really and truly was, in the shadows, under the covers, sweating and panting and hungry.

James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend and he's never known want like this, football and international call ups and trophies be damned. All his life he's kept things in careful and meticulous moderation and this is the one time he's given in and it feels like winning the league in added time all over again, the way his heart jumps every time he's on the receiving end of that sly, knowing smirk. It's all he can do not to drag him to a dark corner of Carrington, but the thought of Chappy catching them in a compromising position (or two) stops him. Sometimes he worries if this could have any consequences on his game, but watching him sprint and spin brightly past Vinnie, he smiled and knew he had nothing to worry about. Cheeky bastard.

James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend and it's strange, dating someone you technically work with. The girls he used to go out with would nod, wide-eyed and eager, as they told him he played amazing what a goal that was too bad they lost the game. He'd thank them for their kind words but never really put any stock in them. This time, he laughs just thinking about it, he gets playfully scolded over dinner for not practicing his technique enough. You're my competition, you're not supposed to be helping me, he retorted. Maybe I need more competition, no? he receives in reply, with a shrug. Fuck off, he says, and they both laugh.

(Later on, in the quiet of the night, breathing the same air, after James makes a casual joke about being on the bench again, he gets a long, serious look. Don't make jokes like that, he is told quietly. You are, what is, very good, James. Brilliant. And James feels strangely breathless.)

James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend, and it's not long before he screws up, forgetting to buy his favorite brand of porridge while he was out at the groceries. In that moment, confronted with a tetchy, hungry partner for breakfast, it doesn't feel much different from any of his past relationships except this time he can't really ring Gaz for advice about how to make things right. He goes on Google, and another trip to Waitrose and a hastily-put together dinner of Canarian cuisine later, he's back in good graces. For now.

James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend, and it's absolutely ruined his routine. Meticulous, professional, industrious James Milner. Boring Milner. Frankly, between learning Spanish (he had been so pleased by that), trying to teach him golf (they'd both bollocksed that idea nearly immediately), the occasional game of FIFA (they both weren't very good to be honest) and watching bloody X Factor, he's barely had enough time to be boring. His dogs have started to look at him a little resentfully, and he's spent a lot less time watching Sky Sports than usual.

James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend, and it's not long before the lads comment on how different he seems. It takes everything he has not to blush, but the truth was -- the truth was -- he's been professional James, steadfast James, boring James the entire time he's been playing football. He doesn't mind that, takes pride in it even, but being with him -- being with David -- he discovers things about himself that he never knew before, or never let himself discover about himself anyway. He'd gotten a taste for hot chocolate, Spanish telenovelas (they were ridiculous but he liked to watch them to fall asleep), lazy morning sex and the derisive snort that Silva makes whenever he looks out the window and sees it's raining. Before long, he'd gotten used to strange bottles of hair product lining his tub, the two toothbrushes in front of the bathroom mirror, the James Dean sweatshirts in his closet ("Seriously," he'd said one day, "Seriously." He'd gotten a baleful look in return.) They were little things, but they were the sort of little things you could build a life around, with or without the football. When the others tell him he's been a lot less stoic recently, he sees David bow his head and smile just a little. And his heart feels full.

James Milner becomes someone's boyfriend, and despite it being as strange as it sounds, it kind of turns out alright.


End file.
